Justin Lawson (BTP)
'Justin Lawson '''was the suspect in the murder investigations of media tycoon George Buchanan in Branding on My Heart (Case #2 of Back to Past),street hustler Georgia Ward in You Steal,I Kill (Case #4 of Back to Past) and aristocrat Aila Shropshire in Like a Thief in the Night (Case #6 of Back to Past).He also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Dead on Tracks (Case #3 of Back to Past). Profile Justin is 34-year-old Justice Corps head.He has short blond hair and blue eyes.He wears black coat white white shirt under it and a black tie. Events of Criminal Case Branding on My Heart Justin was spoken to about defaced poster of him on the crime scene with George's signature.He said that George hated him after Justin arrested him for snooping at Justice Corps headquarters.When team asked him about fire at the bank,he denied accussations and claimed that someone from Irish Gang set it on fire. Justin was interrogated again after team found picture of George and Justin's fiancee Abigail with ''YOU KILLED HER written on it.He said that George accidently killed his fiancee years ago and was set free after his father took the blame the murder and served a prison sentence.Justin tried to prove this,but court didn't believed him. Justin was found innocent after team arrested Norah Barnlow for a murder Dead on Tracks After arresting the killer,Erica was interrogated again for some details about the kidnapper.She said that she only knew that he was a man and he mentioned something about the bank before knocking Erica unconsious.Team investigated the train once again and found Justice Corps badge in there.When they showed this to Erica,she said that the kidnapper also threw that near Madam Xiang to frame Justin. Team spoke to Justin and said sorry for accussing him so early without solid evidence.Justin accepted their apology and told them that they won't rest until this kidnapper is caught. You Steal,I Kill Justin became a suspect after team found out that he and Georgia were friends.He said that they knew each other for long time,but they lost contact after she became a thief. Justin was spoken to again about a fight between him and Aila Shropshire.He said that Aila was a crazy woman like Georgia.When team asked him why he thinks that Georgia is crazy,he said that she has been stealing from him ever since. Justin was found innocent after team arrested Ethel Spencer for murder. Later,Justin Lawson came to station and said that his officers found out something important.Whoever stole the money from a bank used it to buy corn from local farm.They bought corn from Irish farmer Colum O'Callaghan.Team went to interrogate Colum about this and to figure out why did someone needs corn so bad and who is behind all these crimes... Like a Thief in the Night Justin became a suspect after team found out that he placed Aila under arrest for attacking him earlier.He said that she was not acting properly and that she can't attack Justice Corps member like that. Justin was spoken to again after team found Aila's picture and blow darts on it with his signature on it.He said that she was an impossible client and that she was reporting everything non-stop,from loud neighbours to annoying cats.After Lawson refused to help her,she threatened that she will talk bad about him infront of her high class friends. Justin was found innocent after team arrested Archie Rochester Gallery JLawsonBTP.PNG|Justin, as he appeared in Branding on My Heart (Case #2 of Back to Past) and Dead on Tracks (Case #3 of Back to Past) JLawsonBTPC4.png|Justin, as he appeared in You Steal,I Kill (Case #4 of Back to Past). JLawsonC6.png|Justin, as he appeared in Like a Thief in the Night (Case #6 of Back to Past).